Speed dating
by chizumi-san
Summary: Le speed dating signifiant littéralement rencontre express est une méthode de recherche de partenaire en vue d'une liaison sentimentale en une série d'entretiens courts avec différents partenaires potentiels successifs. Et si nos joueurs préférés se soumettaient à ce jeu ? Et que les personnes qui choisiront leur partenaire ne sont autre que vous ?
1. Chapter 1

Speed dating -_ Chapitre 1_

**_H_**ello les filles ! Voici un nouveau recueille d'OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps maintenant . Quand à Mini-jeu , je vais bientôt le terminait avec un OS bien au chaud dans mon nouvelle ordinateur . Et vu qu j'ai enfin un nouvelle ordi' qui marche alors mes chapitres sortiront beaucoup plus vite ! ~remerciez ma maman .

But du recueille :

Ces histoire seront un recueille de jeu . Puisque c'est vous qui choisirez l'issus de l'histoire si je puis dire . Alors , le titre sera speed dating pour la simple et bonne raison que la première étape se fera lors de cette événement . Le personnage principal RENCONTRERA 3 personnes pendant les discussions de 7 minutes qui le marqueront , elles lui laisseront toute les trois leur numéro de téléphone (ou autres) et il devra en choisir un , et c'est ici que le chapitre se termine et VOUS choisissez le personnage que **il** reverra . Vous n'aurez qu'a me dire par commentaire lequel vous choisissez et j'en ferai un OS au prochain chapitre . Le personnage principal n'est jamais le même par contre les prétendants peuvent eux réapparaître ou devenir le personnage principale . Et je choisirez les prétendant selon mes envies je n'ai pas envie que ça tourne au Mido/Taka

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chaud. Imayoshi avait chaud. Lui qui était pourtant si réputé pour son calme légendaire, ce soir il avalait difficilement sa salive sans pour autant se détacher de son sourire au combien malicieux. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas sortit pour terminer dans le lit d'un inconnu ? Bien trop longtemps selon lui. Depuis sa rupture avec Aomine il se donnait à fond dans son boulot pour ne pas penser à ce dernier , il n'était vraiment plus lui même. Niveau sexe il y avait Makoto, mais il s'était rapproché de Kyoshi et en temps qu'ami – et sex friends lorsque son corps le lui imposait – il n'allait pas s'interposer entre ces deux là. C'est comme ça qu'Imayoshi s'est retrouvé une soirée dans un speed dating.

Après avoir observer chaque recoin de l'allée, Imayoshi se rapprocha du bureau où trônait derrière une jolie demoiselle à la chevelure rose bonbon. Il fallut peu de temps au brun pour reconnaître la secrétaire qui lui offrit un jolie sourire avant d'entre ouvrir les lèvres une mine soudainement étonnée au visage.

**« Ima-kun ? ****–Momoi. **Salua le jeune homme étirant un peu plus ses lèvres **–Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que tu fréquente habituellement. –Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Momoi **? Lança d'une vois doucereuse le basketteur **–Je te connais Ima-kun. **Sourit la secrétaire ne lâchant pas du regard son client ** – ****–****Pourtant ça fait longtemps qu'on ne ce pas vu.** »

Si le reste de la soirée se déroulait de cette façon, le grand brun ne serait pas déçu. Après le lycée, Aomine et Momoi avait perdu contact puisque la rose était partie à l'étranger pour ses études. Pourtant lors de son départ du Japon Aomine ne se trouvait pas à l'aéroport il avait préféré chez lui, et depuis les anciens inséparables ne se parlaient plus. C'était triste mais lorsque Imayoshi avait appris que son – ex – copain coupait les ponts avec cette magnifique jeune femme au forme plus que développé il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulager_. Une rivale en moins _avait-il songeait. Et dorénavant cette rival, se trouvait être une futur cible pour Imayoshi.

Alors que la _cible_ en question comptait répliquer, un nouveau client apparu devant le comptoir comprenant qu'elle devait faire passer son travail avant ses envies. Momoi donna un papier ou il était inscrit son numéro lors du jeu qui allait d'ailleurs bientôt commencer, alors que Imayoshi le placer dans sa poche il vit sur le verso du bout de papier un numéro de téléphone suivit d'un SM un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Les lettres en majuscule étaient elle les initiales de la demoiselle ou autre chose ?

Imayoshi entra alors dans la grande salle déjà pleine. Les murs étaient en velours rouge ce qui ajouter de la chaleur à la pièce de magnifique femme était assise à chaque table, les hommes n'étaient pas mal non plus. De toute façon, tant qu'il terminait chez quelqu'un ce soir il ne se souciait absolument pas de son sexe. Sur le papier que Momoi lui avait donné, il était inscrit le nombre « 69 », un léger rire se libéra des lèvres de Imayoshi à la pensée de son surnom peut-être que « Ima-kun » allait bientôt se transformer en « Shoi-kun » qui sait ?

Il s'assit à la table qui correspondait à son nombre. Personne n'était la pour l'instant, lui laissant le plaisir d'observer la table à travers ses yeux bridés. Une nappe crème en sois la couvrait et quelque pâtisserie était déposé dans le panier qui trônait au milieu de la table et dans le coin un sablier en verre était présent. Surement pour délimiter le temps que les deux inconnus auront à converser. Sa table était devant la salle où se trouvait un rideau carmin qui s'ouvrait peu à peu laissant apparaître …

« **Kuroko-kun ?** »

Qu'est ce que faisait Kuroko ici ? Déjà Momoi puis ensuite lui ? Toute la génération miracle sera là ? Imayoshi toisa le joueur fantôme qui était habillé d'un costard blanc concordant parfaitement avec sa chevelure céruléenne, un rose rouge était déposé dans la poche droite de sa veste . La fleur à présent sur la poitrine de « Tetsu » comme dirait son ex, était resplendissante fraîchement coupée surement. Et enfin le fantôme était accompagné de son chien. Ne le quittait-il donc jamais ?

« **Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être aussi nombreux j'espère que ce soir vous trouverez l'amour comme plus de la moitié des inscrits. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, que le compte a rebours commence vous avez sept minutes !** »

Il avait bien changé, maintenant on ne voyait que lui. Le jeune adulte avait un peu grandit mais toujours aussi impassible ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger les dames qui l'observaient d'un œil gourmand. Aujourd'hui il fallait avouer que Kuroko était très séduisant on voyait bien qu'il s'était mit sur son trente-et-un. Ce n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs ! Son chien qu'il avait dans les bras depuis le début de la présentation portait lui une veste de costard noir contrastant avec celle de son maître… Pauvre chien.

Alors que le compte à rebours venait de commencer personne ne se trouvait encore devant lui. Un soupire s'extirpa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il comptait sortir son portable pour passait l'ennuie qui le guettait un homme arriva essoufflé, ses cheveux blonds cachaient son visage mais alors que Imayoshi regardait ce nouvel inconnu, ses yeux s'ouvrir lorsqu'il eu un contact visuel avec le jeune homme présent devant lui, qui lui-même hoqueta de surprise.

« **Désolé d'être en retard … Heiiiiin !? Mais tu es … agrffh ! –C'est Imayoshi.** »

Kise Ryouta était devant lui. Sincèrement, Imayoshi c'était demandé si ce n'était pas une caméra caché. Allait-il plus tard dans la soirée voir flirter Kagami Taiga et Akashi Seijuro ? Quand à Kise, il avait réussis à s'étouffait avec sa propre salive en apercevant l'ancien capitaine de Tôo. Kise était venu de son plein gré, mais s'il avait su qu'Imayoshi était aussi présent il se serait enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Imayoshi lui faisait peur, il était malsain selon lui. Trop sombre, rien que ses yeux et son sourir donnaient envie d'allait se faire sauter la cervelle si on les scrutait de trop près.

Imayoshi qui se rendait peu à peu compte de la pression qu'il exerçait sur Kise s'en amusa. Il jeta un œil à sa montre il restait quatre minutes. Son sourire s'agrandit au grand damne de Kise qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« **Aurais-tu peur Kise ? **Susurra Imayoshi amusé par la situation** –Absolument pas ! –Je vois.** »

Imayoshi approcha son genou de ceux de Kise qui hoqueta au contact qui se brisa directement puisque le blond écarta les jambes pour ne pas ressentir une seconde « caresses », Imayoshi rit. Kise était tellement prévisible. Déjà au basket et maintenant ici, mais c'est ce qui faisait le charme du mannequin, son insouciance contrairement à l'esprit malsain de Imayoshi qui en était d'ailleurs fière. Il avait vu que Kise s'assaillait toujours sur le bord de sa chaise l'aidant donc à atteindre son but. Le genou du brun heurta violemment la virilité de Kise qui gémit contre sa volonté.

« **Tu es sensible à ce que j'entends.** »

Le mannequin rougit de plus belle, non il n'était pas sensible. Ou juste un peu. Le brun se leva doucement en même temps que lorsque la sonnerie du compte à rebours retentit. Les sabliers étaient tous dorénavant vide d'un coté et remplis de l'autre. Alors que Kise essayait de se replaçer du mieux qu'il pouvait sur sa chaise, son portable tomba de sa poche et le premier à le rattraper fut Imayoshi qui ne le rendit pas directement à son propriétaire.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? –Je prends ton numéro de téléphone vu tu es trop timide pour me le donner. –Qui dit que je veux te le donner ? J-Je ne t'aime pas Imayoshi …**Dit fébrilement Kise** –On ne gémit pas de cette façon avec quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas Kise-kun. »**

Après avoir enregistré son numéro de téléphone dans le sien. Il rendit l'appareille à Kise qui était resté interdit après la réplique de Imayoshi. Le brun se rendit à la prochaine table où se trouvait une personne bien plus grande que lui. Plus grand qu'Aomine aussi.

« **Murasakibara-kun ?** Siffla Imayoshi **– Ima-chin.** Salua le géant en mangeant des cornes de gazelles »

Imayoshi ne dit rien. L'espace d'un instant il crut voir Hyuga et Sakurai en train de rigoler ensemble. C'était belle et bien un complot ! Mais il ne s'en accommoda pas , le chronomètre venait de débuter mais le violet avait l'air déjà très occupé avec ses boules coco. Il observa les pâtisseries de plus près il restait une tarte au chocolat et un cookie. Imayoshi attrapa le cookie avant que Murasakibara ne le fasse, un sourire se dressa fièrement sur les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine de basket et une langue s'étira énervant Murasakibara qui soudain ne voulais plus de boule coco ni de tarte au chocolat. Juste un cookie. Comme par hasard, lorsqu'il venait de s'en emparait. Murasakibara était un vrai gamin, ce qui amusa grandement Imayoshi.

Il prit alors plaisir à croquer langoureusement dans le biscuit chocolaté. Sentant l'aura de jalousie qui entourait le violet ses mouvements de mastication se firent lent sans pour autant perdre ce sourire que Murasakibara haïssait en ce moment même.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se leva un peu de sa chaise pour se rapprocher du brun et lui piquait le bout de cookie qui lui restait hors de la bouche. Le craquement du biscuit se fit entendre et leur nez commençait à se toucher. Depuis le début du chronomètre il n'avait pas brisé le contact visuel qui s'enflammait peu à peu. Et alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, la sonnerie retentit et Murasakibara retourna à sa place la fin du cookie dans la bouche. Il prit la tarte au chocolat dessina avec ses ongle sur le nappage et le poussa vers Imayoshi avant de partir.

Il s'agissait de son numéro de téléphone. Un stylo sur la table lui permis de le noté sur le papier que lui avait donné Momoi. La soirée se termina sans encombre mais pas aussi chaude et intéressante qu'au début. Imayoshi prit ses affaires et partit de la salle où s'étaient formés plusieurs couples à ce qu'il pouvait observer. Quand à lui il prit son téléphone et regarda qui il pouvait bien appeler.

_Momoi, Kise _ou_ Murasakibara_ ?

* * *

A vous de choisir , à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Speed Dating chapitre 2 :**

Haha ! C'est moi qui ai dit que mes chapitres allaient sortir plus vite ? Haha ! La bonne blague !

Désolé... Il est assez court... Le lemon est bizarre faut l'avouer mais j'aime bien ! En faite c'est la fin que j'adore ^^ héhé...

* * *

Il n'avait pas résistait très longtemps. Imayoshi avait directement appelé Murasakibara sans se préoccupé des autres, il voulait quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il voulait Kise n'était donc pas le genre de personne qu'il cherchait et puis le brun avait tout de même une préférence pour les abdomens bien sculptés malgré la magnifique poitrine de Momoi.

C'est comme ça qu'Imayoshi s'était retrouvé les jambes écartés sur le plan de travail de Murasakibara qui l'utilisait habituellement pour faire ses pâtisseries. Mais ce soir il ferait une exception, malgré tout, le géant n'allais pas perdre ses bonnes habitudes et il allait bien sur se nourrir, mais d'une autre façon.

Tout n'était plus que gémissements et respirations saccadés. Les amants d'un soir avaient cherché l'endroit le plus proche, tout les hôtels se trouvaient à plus d'une centaine de mètre, c'était bien trop loin pour l'érection douloureuse d'Imayoshi. Dès que le brun avait aperçu sa cible pour le reste de la nuit il n'avait pas hésité à lui palpaient le fessier sans aucune gêne, ce qui avait bien sûr plu à Murasakibara qui l'avait plaqué violemment contre le mur d'une ruelle sombre, mais malgré l'excitation, ils voulaient se retrouver dans une pièce seul, pas que le regard des autres les ennuyaient mais Murasakibara voulait être le seul à entendre Imayoshi lorsqu'il le ferait hurler.

Dès lors qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'atelier du gourmet, Imayoshi s'étaient jeté sur le magnifique homme qui lui servirai de diner. Lui dévorant les lèvres, un arrière gout de chocolat s'y faisait sentir. Il adorait le chocolat. Les deux chaires roses s'entremêlaient l'une en l'autre aucune ne dominaient, mais aucune ne faiblissaient non plus. Mais Imayoshi qui adorait plus que tout commander laissa sa main droite auparavant sur la joue blanche du cuisiner pour descendre sur le bas de son dos et lui administré une fessée, Murasakibara étonné fut alors emporté par la langue remplies de désir du brun et fut du obéir au souhait de son amant, néanmoins son regard restait brulant.

_Séduisant._

Imayoshi commença peu à peu à mordillait la lèvre de son amant alors que se dernier défaisait la chemise noir si sexy qu'il avait rêvé pendant tout la soirée de lui ôter, lors du speed dating il l'avait regardé sous toute les coutures, mangeant par la même occasion ses confiseries plus affamé que jamais.

_Sensuelle._

Murasakibara pris le temps de malmené les tétons du beau brun sous lui allongé sur le marbres froid de l'atelier de son apollon, lui permettant d'entendre les légers gémissements du brun qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se contenir, il avait une réputation tout de même.

Lorsqu'Imayoshi aperçut la gorge nue du violet, cette gorge blanche sans défense. Il voulu lui ajouter quelque couleur, sa langue jouant langoureusement sur cette peau sucrée dont il allait devenir accroc si il ne l'était pas déjà. La mordillant avec une faim non soupçonné dirigeant Murasakibara entre la sensation de douleur et d'excitation un mélange plus que délicieux pour le gourmet qui ouvra sa chemise doucement avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Peut-être dût au regard du brun qui ne voulait qu'une chose…

_Provoquant._

Imayoshi n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, il ouvra son pantalon laissant voir son boxer qui moulait parfaitement son fessier à la courbe parfaite que jalouser de nombreuses femmes. Puis sortit son sexe en pleine érection avec un son sourire habituel et ce regard de défi que Murasakibara aimé tant.

Sincèrement Imayoshi s'empalerait bien dans le bel apollon mais il voulait que cet instant dure encore et encore, il se masturba alors devant Murasakibara lui offrant un street tease des plus érotiques.

Et alors que le moment tant attendue arriva enfin un bruit de clé se fit entendre. Le violet détourna ça tête de son amant et observa les yeux ronds Mido-chin et Muro-chin entrain de s'embrasser. Alors que leur langue s'enrouler autour d'elle l'une sur l'autre sans arrêter l'échange Midorima ouvris un œil surement pour savoir où il allait pouvoir déposer le brun en face de lui mais lorsqu'il vit cette chevelure violette qu'il connaissait tant il rompu l'échange. Un grognement lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça mais alors que Imayoshi comptait lui sauter dessus il vit alors son meilleur ami bien placé au dessus de quelqu'un qu'il croyait connaître…

On dirait que Murasakibara et lui ont eu la même idée.

À ce moment même, le cuisinier détesta son meilleur ami jusqu'au plus profond de son âme mais il se haït encore plus, pour avoir eu l'idée de lui donner le double des clés de son atelier.

_Frustration._

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? MidorimaxImayoshi ... Je crois que je viens d'inventer un couple xD mais je les aime bien tout les deux !

A la prochaine !


End file.
